Communication devices intended to be worn by a user behind the ear (BTE devices) can be found in many forms. One popular construction is to have a hook shaped member having a main portion that houses device electronics, and a sharply curved portion that hooks around the helix of the ear to provide a conduit for sound to the ear canal. An important aspect in any BTE device is that of fit for comfortable long term use. One approach to providing a proper fit is to make BTE devices available in a variety of sizes, such that a user may select an appropriate size. Another approach is to custom fit the BTE device for a particular user. Yet another approach is to make a single size BTE device that represents a compromise in terms of comfort and fit.
For mass market applications, a one size fits all approach yields substantial manufacturing and distribution cost advantages. However, because ears come in a variety of shapes and sizes, many users of current single size BTE devices suffer in comfort because the form factor provides a poor fit. It is desirable to have form factor for a BTE device that provides a comfortable fit across a wide variety of users, and therefore, a new behind the ear communication device is needed.